


Regole di sopravvivenza di un civile mercenario

by apollo41



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Introspection, pre Rock/Revy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 40 citazioni, n°6. "Chi è la causa della distruzione degli altri, è la causa della distruzione di se stesso," (Ezio Auditore, Assassin’s Creed II)<br/>-<br/>Rock aveva imparato molto sul mondo da quando lavorava per la Lagoon Company, ma c'erano solo un paio di lezioni che considerava cruciali per un civile che si univa ad un gruppo di mercenari. [...] Rock era solo felice che per il momento, nonostante spesso ignorasse tutte e tre le suddette lezioni, c'era ancora Revy disposta a salvargli il culo quando finiva per l'ennesima volta a ficcarsi in un pasticcio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regole di sopravvivenza di un civile mercenario

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta (http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58878155).

**_Regole di sopravvivenza di un civile mercenario_ **

 

Prompt: _40 citazioni,_ _n°_ _6\. "Chi è la causa della distruzione degli altri, è la causa della distruzione di se stesso," ( Ezio Auditore, Assassin’s Creed II)_

 

Rock aveva imparato molto sul mondo da quando lavorava per la Lagoon Company, ma c'erano solo un paio di lezioni che considerava cruciali per un civile che si univa ad un gruppo di mercenari.

La prima, era che le apparenze ingannavano e che chiunque era in grado di uccidere, a volte neppure per necessità, per soldi o per disperazione, ma per la semplice sensazione di potere che togliere una vita comportava.

La seconda, era che le pallottole, anche quando ti prendevano di striscio, facevano un male del cazzo, quindi era sempre meglio mettersi al riparo e lasciar fare a chi con le armi aveva dimestichezza, che a fare l'eroe non ci si guadagnava nulla quando si era un mercenario.

La terza e forse la più importante, era che chi è causa della distruzione altrui, è anche causa della distruzione di se stesso, perché quando te ne vai in giro a causare guai, i guai finiscono col seguirti per il resto della tua vita, finché qualcuno più bravo di te non ti trova e ti uccide.

Rock era solo felice che per il momento, nonostante spesso ignorasse tutte e tre le suddette lezioni, c'era ancora Revy disposta a salvargli il culo quando finiva per l'ennesima volta a ficcarsi in un pasticcio.

**Author's Note:**

> Praticamente non ho mai scritto su questo fandom (forse giusto un'altra drabble per un altro evento, ma non l'ho mai postata), ho letto il manga una vita fa e anche se mi riprometto sempre di rivedere l'anime non l'ho ancora fatto. Quindi son rimasta sul generico, ma potrebbero comunque esserci cazzate perchè la mia memoria fa schifo. Sorry.


End file.
